


Blood is Thicker than Tequila is Thicker Than Water

by queeniegalore



Category: Generation Kill, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate world where Brad and Jo are brother and sister (hey, Brad was adopted, it could happen!). Just a drabble, really, Brad, Ray and Jo at a bar together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Thicker than Tequila is Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: clearly this isn't true in any way, shape or form. No profit is being made (who would pay me for this?)
> 
> This is for my wonderful, perfect, beautiful Kayla, who came up with the concept. I love you. May this make up for some of the Blackhawks nonsense.

“Your sister.”  
  
Ray paused, took a drink and shook his head sharply, eyes squeezed shut. He wasn’t drunk, not exactly, but Brad thought he probably wasn’t far off.  
  
“Your sister, man.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Brad looked across to the bar to where his new little sister was schooling some college frat douches on the fine art of snooker, a dangerous grin on her face. Brad and Ray had been banished to a booth when it had become too obvious that they were bringing down her game, and now she was teamed up with some asshole in a sideways baseball cap who kept staring at her with fucking _intent_. Brad and Ray were keeping a close eye on that whole situation, for sure.  
  
Well Brad was. Right now, Ray was in some sort of delusional fantasy land.  
  
“I think I’m in _love_.”  
  
Brad shot Ray a look loaded with as much disdain as he could muster.  
  
“No.”  
  
“She’s _perfect_ for me, Brad.”  
  
Brad snorted. “Perfect maybe, but not for you. Way out of your league, Person.”  
  
Ray looked at him dolefully, radiating a hurt so palpable that Brad would almost have been moved if it wasn't the exact same look he got when Brad ate the last of the Gummi Bears.  
  
Brad set down his beer. “Don’t give me that. She’s my _sister_.”  
  
“You’ve only known she even exists for like a month.” Ray finished his drink and slumped back in his seat. “Why would you wanna get in the way of true love?”  
  
Brad just shrugged. He didn’t think Ray was serious, which was lucky because there was no way in hell he was letting Jo date a Marine.  
  
Which, obviously if she knew he was thinking that he’d end up with a pool cue shoved down his throat. But whatever, he was new to the whole big brother thing, sure, but some stuff just came with the territory.  
  
“Get over it, Ray,” he said blandly, watching as Jo took a shot and sank a ball with a smug look on her face. “In your fucking dreams.” He paused, and his eyes narrowed as his brain caught up with his mouth and thought that through. “Wait, no, not even in your dreams. Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_.”  
  
Ray smirked, and he was about to say something gross and black-eye-worthy like ‘too late,’ Brad could _tell_ , but just then they were interrupted by a cheer erupting from the other side of the bar. Jo and her douchebag friend had just won another game, apparently, and it looked like the little shit was about to go in for a hug.  
  
“Aww, shit,” Ray muttered, sitting up straighter. “It’s fucking your turn, Colbert.”  
  
“No way. I broke up the last one.”  
  
Ray scowled. “Maybe he’ll have the brains not to - oh, no. There he goes.”  
  
Brad sighed. They _always_ fucking tried, it was depressing. Sure enough, Mr Baseball cap had slid his hand down to Jo’s ass and was trying to pull her in close, and now he was on the floor, crying.  
  
“Go save him,” Brad said. “She hasn’t been in a fight for days. She might do some damage.”  
  
Jo wore steel toed boots for, as far as Brad could tell, the sole purpose of kicking the asses of guys who got too handsy in bars.  
  
Ray called her a superhero.  
  
Brad, full of pride, just called her his sister.  
  
Ray stood up. “Fine, jeez. You _know_ he fucking deserves it, though.”  
  
Brad didn’t think there was any doubt at all that he deserved it, but he also didn’t think his little sister deserve to be up on charges of unprovoked assault and GBH, either.  
  
He sat back and watched as she punched someone in the face and then almost nailed Ray in the gut as he stepped in. She looke pissed off as Ray took her fists in his hands, talking to her urgently, but then she started laughing at whatever he was saying, rolling her eyes and letting him lead her away.  
  
Brad took the opportunity to signal a hovering busboy.   
  
“Self defense, right?” he said, fixing the kid with his best ‘don’t argue’ stare. “He grabbed her first, and look at the size of her compared to him. She’s tiny.” He paused, tilted his head to the side. “We probably won’t press charges, though.”  
  
The busboy looked dubious, but also like he didn’t want to get into it with Brad, which was wise of him.  
  
“Are you...can I get you guys anything else?” _How much longer do you plan on causing trouble in my bar?_  
  
Brad smiled. “Send out another couple rounds of tequila shooters to finish us off, okay?”  
  
“Finish us _off_?” Jo dropped into the booth opposite Brad, Ray sliding in next to her and stealing Brad’s beer. “Come on. I’m just getting started.”  
  
Ray was gazing at her with that stupid lovesick expression again. Brad kicked him sharply under the table.  
  
“You plan on getting us kicked out of every bar in Mississippi?” he asked his sister with raised eyebrows.  
  
She shrugged, and the shooters arrived in record time, the bar staff obviously working together to get rid of them. The busboy set down all six at once and hightailed it back to the bar.  
  
Jo picked up both of hers and shot them a toothy grin.  
  
“Well yeah, that’s always been a dream of mine.”  
  
Brad and Ray just laughed and held up their own drinks in salute.  
  
“Cheers, motherfuckers,” Ray said, and the three of them downed their drinks, got up, and started looking for their next adventure.


End file.
